


How to Become an Internet Star

by RedMercenary



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M, Makeup on Boys, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMercenary/pseuds/RedMercenary
Summary: One night Proko got drunk and made a video that went viral. What's the video? What will he do with his new found fame? What more, what will Kavinsky do with Proko's newfound fame?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, here's a cool story Baekhanded and I came up with. We brainstorm the dopest shit.

Prokopenko missed his morning class and he didn’t give a single fuck. Everyone in the ADP house had missed their first class. It was now coming up on noon and no one was budging anytime soon. Jiang, Skov, and Swan were passed out on the kitchen floor. Skov’s limp body was propped against the cabinets and Jiang and Swan were splayed out over each of his legs, their limbs entangled. Proko woke up in the bathroom next to K who fell asleep hanging over the toilet stark naked. 

As Proko propped himself up he felt powder grit under his fingers against the tile and he wondered if it was baby powder or crack. It might have been both. Proko’s alarm was going off in some other room of the house. Proko recognized it as the ringtone alerting him to his 3pm class. Proko groaned knowing that he had to go to the class. The professor was a hell of a lot more strict and a much bigger asshole than the rest of them. 

Grasping the sink, the boy hauled himself onto wobbily feet. He considered his reflection for a moment, pale palor, purple circles under his eyes, chestnut brown hair that stuck up like sun rays on one side and about a dozen bruises on his collarbones. Proko groaned again swiping his hand over his face. He had two options now. He could take a shower, put on some concealer at least and be miserable as fuck in class. His second choice he could steal K’s sunglasses and get coffee and feel 10x better. 

Proko naturally decided on coffee. 

K might be pissed his sunglasses were amiss but that could be easily blamed on last night’s drunken antics. Proko would make sure K knew he had them though. He’d post a picture selfie to Instagram later just to be a smart ass. 

So Proko splashed his face with water before turning to K. He took his friend’s shoulders and hauled him away from the toilet edge so his back was leaning against the tub. Proko plucked his sunglasses from his face and put them on his own. Proko then quickly made his way to his bedroom and threw on something that didn’t smell like vomit. 

Proko slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk down the hall. Proko paused in front of the open bathroom door and looked to K. His pale skin had a greyish color that set him apart from the grimey white tile. His head was slung back, popping his mouth open in a very unattractive way. Despite this, Proko was trapped by the rare sight of K’s eyelashes, dark and feather soft. 

After his moment of hesitation, Proko ran back to his room. He returned to the bathroom with a blanket and a pillow. He situated the pillow behind K’s body and covered him with the blanket. With that, he was done and leaving the house. 

 

Proko gazed dazedly at the wide open windows of the cafeteria. The smell of food wafted around him like a sickening tornado and it churned his stomach. But he had to wait for his 6 o clock class and the sorority was too far away and the library would not allow the third cup of coffee he was relishing. Proko practically stuck his face in the steam, trying to dull his senses to only it’s power. 

It hadn’t taken long for Proko to realize that he left his phone at home. So he had to rely on the circle clock that hung on the wall of the cafeteria. It was still annoying and left Proko with little to do while he waited for class. Sure, he could study and finish his homework but that was a laughable prospect. 

A tray clunked down on the table in front of him and Proko looked up. A girl with strawberry blonde hair lifted a knowing eyebrow before taking a seat. She was a petite girl with a killer fashion sense and was undeniably gorgeous. Unfortunately, she had a level head so it wasn’t like Proko could do anything about that last fact. 

“Hey, Kat,” he greeted without much enthusiasm. Kat didn’t respond right away but instead was rummaging through her bag. Proko watched as she transformed into a literal angel as she passed two glorious pills across the table. Asprin. Proko gobbled them down without a second thought. 

“Did heaven send you?” Proko asked with feigned suspicion. Kat rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“I figured after last night you would need it. After, every night that is,” Kat pointed out. While Kat had voiced her opposition to the ADP’s nightly activities, she was under no impression that it would stop now. 

“So how does it feel to be a celebrity?” Kat asked, dipping into her applesauce. Proko paused. 

“A celebrity? What do you mean? Did we raid campus last night?” Proko asked eyebrows furrowed. Kat stopped and looked to the boy.

“Obviously, I mean the video,” Kat reminded him. Proko tried to rack his brain for what she was talking about. Kat’s face registered his confusion. “Where’s your phone?” she asked. 

“Forgot it at the house. What video do you mean?” Proko questioned. Kat had already pulled out her phone and was pulling something up.

“You posted a video last night,” Kat told him, flipping her phone around to show Proko. “It’s gone viral.” 

Proko stared in amazement at the famous website, YouTube, and his face. The video was titled, “How to put on lipstick.” In the video Proko blinked rapidly at the camera before slathering on a nude lipstick. Proko watched, waiting for something embarrassing to happen. But it didn’t. He did surprisingly well on the application and even remembered to pop his finger in his mouth to catch any pieces that could get on his teeth. Video Proko smiled at the camera, then seemed to doze off for a moment before waking back up and cleaning his face off and turning off the video. 

Proko flicked his finger over the screen to see he had 230K views. 4.4K likes and 228 dislikes and 445 comments. Comments mostly composed of timestamps, ‘He’s so drunk’, ‘He does it better than me’, and ‘He’s so pretty/cute/etc wtf’. Proko’s mouth hung open. 

“You’re pranking me,” Proko decided. Kat retracted her phone. 

“You have 52K subscribers,” Kat reported. 

“No, I don’t,” Proko argued, reaching for the phone again. Kat let him have it. Proko double checked the apps, the numbers, and was surprised to find that he was trending on YouTube. 

“What the fuck? I’m just putting on lipstick,” Proko reasoned. Kat was laughing at him now. 

“Hey, the internet likes what it likes. It’s probably because of your long stares and because you’re pretty attractive,” Kat pointed out. Proko was flabberghasted. He scrolled through the comments and another common message kept appearing, “more.” 

Proko didn’t bother with his class after that and went straight home. When he arrived, everyone was awake. K was already smoking something and the smell of it filled the house. Skov was eating leftover pizza while Jiang and Swan seemed to be watching Little Women New York, a reality show. 

“Have you seen the internet?” Proko asked as soon as he came in. Everyone other than Jiang gave him quizzical looks. 

“Congratulations on your debut,” Jiang praised with a smile on his face. When the others continued to look lost, he expanded, “Proko posted a video that went viral last night.” 

“Really? What’d you do, kill somebody?” Skov joked. 

“No, I just put on lipstick,” Proko replied. Swan whistled and K shrugged. “I got like over ten thousand subscirbers,” he continued. 

“How do you feel about it?” Jiang asked. “Subscribing means they want more.” 

Proko hadn’t really considered how he felt about it other than shock. The video wasn’t all that embarrassing, and didn’t people make money off of YouTube? Was he going to make money off of YouTube for all those views? That would be sick. 

“I think.. I think it’s cool?” Proko decided finally. 

“It is cool,” Swan agreed. 

And this was how Prokopenko became a YouTuber.


	2. Chapter 2 Yo

Chapter 2

Proko laid in bed scrolling through his messages. All of them were of his latest video and almost every one of them said the same thing. 

“Who is that in the back?” “4:55, who is THAT?” “Did anyone else see that guy at 4:55?” 

The guy in question was Kavinsky. 

Since his debut, Proko had decided to post videos. It was mostly make up at the moment. He didn’t wear it a lot in everyday life but he was interested in it. He didn’t pretend to be an expert and his followers seemed to be alright with that. Proko promised not to act like someone else when he started. So, he left himself uncensored (other than the part where he had to bleep everything out or risk getting demonetized). 

So the last video when he was focused on recreating an eye look, Kavinsky had come into the room to find something. Most likely an earring… or drugs. Proko couldn’t remember. Now everyone wanted to know who he was. It only made sense that they get to know Kavinsky. Kavinsky was a large part of Proko’s life, in fact he was the central part of his life. Anyone who knew Proko, knew that he stuck to Kavinsky like glue and that all Kavinsky had to do was ask and Proko would do it. 

Proko had several reasons why he clung to Kavinsky with such ferocity. One, he brought meaning to life. Once, Proko was apathetic and practically not a person at all. Kavinsky may have broke that apathy with a dark path filled with drugs and sex but Proko was okay with it so long as he could feel. The second reason was that Proko liked being dependent. In an independent world many would shame him for that and many had. It didn’t change the fact that Proko liked being told what to do. He liked being useful and he liked being used. To him, it was the most satisfying thing in the world. And in a world of givers and takers, Kavinsky was the biggest taker that could be found. The third reason was because Proko was in love with Kavinsky. Proko sure if Kavinsky knew this but Proko didn’t care. Nothing would change Proko’s feelings now, not even the lack of reciprocation. 

So Proko worked on tracking K down to ask about being introduced. K didn’t go to his first couple of classes so Proko couldn’t ask until lunch. In the cafeteria Proko set out on his search. When he found K, he was tucked away by the bagel bar talking to someone. This certain someone made Proko feel hollow. Ronan Lynch. The boy was fierce with sharp edges that outlined a handsome face that was stunning like a raven. The raven boy looked uptight and unsure as usual. Lynch was still in the closet and K often did whatever he could do to drag him out. 

Ronan was regarding K with a piercing gaze, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. Proko was startled to realize there was a slight blush tinging his cheekbones. But then Ronan sneered, suddenly angry at Kavinsky and angry at himself. He pressed K away before stalking off. Kavinsky watched him, a grin on his face. Proko recognized K’s pain at once…K liked Lynch so much. 

Proko materialized at his side. 

“What can I do?” he asked immediately. He loved Kavinsky and he wanted this to work for him. Kavinsky needed Lynch. Kavinsky turned his gaze on Proko.

“Get me some orange juice,” Kavinsky commanded. Proko got him some orange juice. 

Once sitting at a table and the aftertaste of rejection was gone from their mouths, Proko spoke up.

“So my followers saw you in the background of my last video,” Proko spoke up. “I think they want to meet you.” 

“Think they can handle me?” K retorted. Proko considered this.

“No, but they can try,” he replied with a grin. “Come on my video tonight.” 

Kavinsky pulled a flask from his coat pocket. Twisting the cap open he dumped the contents, vodka from the smell of it, into his orange juice. Proko watched as he recapped, put it away, and took a drink of his orange juice. 

“Why not?” Kavinsky conceded finally. Proko smiled, leaning forward and pressing a short kiss to Kavinsky’s mouth. K grabbed the back of his head, holding him there long enough for him to swipe his tongue over Proko’s lips. The taste was citrusy, bitter and Kavinsky.

 

Proko had just finished putting on a soft pink lipstick when he decided it was time to track Kavinsky down. He hadn’t come in to introduce himself yet and that just wouldn’t do. So Proko told the camera to wait a minute and he stood up going to the door. He swung it open and yelled down the stairs. 

“Kavinsky! Get your ass up here and introduce yourself!” Proko called. Proko got a grunt in response . Proko rlled his eyes before going back to his desk and continuing what he was doing explaining that Kavinsky had a bad memory. 

Eventually Kavinsky opened the door and wandered over to Proko. Proko didn’t look up, concentrating on his lipstick. 

“This is Kavinsky,” he introduced gesturing. Kavinsky laid a heavy hand on the back of his chair, leaning over his shoulder to peer into the camera. Kavinsky was wearing a white tank top that hung loosely on his body giving the camera a tunneled look at his torso. Kavinsky wore black skinny jeans with combat boots. His long black hair gathered messily around his jawline. The camera was clearly visible in his ever present sunglasses. Kavinsky waved a tattooed hand at the video. 

“I’m at college so he’s one of my roommates,” Proko explained. The boy leaned back, rubbing his lips together. . Then K’s fingers snaked around and grasped Proko’s chin turning him to face him. K stared at him for a momen, then smirked and swiped his thumb over his bottom lip, smearing the lipstick. Proko gasped and opened his mouth to complain or shoot an insult but Kavinskys mouth had already landed on his. Kavinskys tongue lapped at his teeth hungrily. Greedy mouths became greedy hands and before Proko knew it he was pinned down in his bed, Kavinsky buried deep inside him. Proko moaned loudly, needily, always always needy for Kavinsky. 

“Thanks for the video, Proko,” Skov had said later. Proko was resting against Kavinsky while the pack watched a movie. Proko had sent the full video to Jiang, Skov, and Swan, knowing they would enjoy the show. Proko smiled. 

“Of course, can’t just keep that to ourselves,” Proko teased with a laugh.

“To ourselves? The whole world’s gonna see it,” Skov pointed out and Proko lifted an eyebrow. 

“Skov, its YouTube not PornHub. I’d get demonetized. I’m obviously not leaving that shit in,” Proko told him. Kavinsky pinched his side.

“Leave it in,” Kavinsky told him. Proko gawked at him. Not only was Kavinsky telling him to leave it in, he was using his ‘don’t even try to argue with me tone’. 

“Look, movie trailers get away with smutty snipets on YouTube all the time. Just edit it like that and you’ll be fine,” Jiang suggested. With little choice left all Proko could do was shrug. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll leave it in you freaks,” He conceded. 

 

Proko edited the video like Jiang suggested. He left the video up to where Kavinsky kissed him. Proko let the kiss last awhile in video and then cut to a scene during the actual sex. During this time Kavinsky was thrusting into him, but it was obscured by a blanket so you couldn’t see anything. In the clip Proko was moaning so obscenely he considered muting the audio. After that short clip, it cut to Proko sitting down in front of the camera as a total mess. Video Proko removed his make up and corrected his earlier statement.

“Okay, roommates and friends with benefits,” he had said. 

This video became more popular than the first one he realeased. This video was trending not only on YouTube but on Twitter, Instagram, facebook, all websites you name it. Articles of every kind popped up calling Proko risky, others defending him saying ‘it is reserved for those who can view mature content’. A new flood of fans came to the comments section and Prokos subs doubled. 

One thing was clear, people wanted to see more of Kavinsky. More specifically they wanted to see more of Kavinsky and Proko. People used phrases like “I’ll go down with this ship’ and ‘theyre my otp’ in the comments. People came begging for Q & A’s and My boyfriend does my make up, etc. Others begged for the full version of the video be put up somewhere that wasn’t YouTube. Proko considered it but not too seriously. 

It wasn’t long before other pack members showed up in Proko’s videos. 

The next one was Swan. Proko was filming and Swan passed by to steal some of Proko’s jolly ranchers and stopped in his tracks looking at him.

“Proko, your hair is a fucking nest and you’re filming?” he had asked and so then Proko’s video that day was hair tips from Swan while Swan aggressively fixed his hair. Proko bitched about his hair being pulled at every opportunity. Swan chastised him but also kissed his head where he pulled making Proko grin. 

This confused the commenters. So after that, Proko decided to do a vlog on the pack itself. He didn’t bother to warn them and just started fimling one Friday night. 

“This is Kavinsky as you know, and there’s Swan,” He waved his phone camera around at them. “This is Skov, Swans boyfriend.” Skov showed a grin with thumbs up. “And this is Jiang,” Proko spun around showing the pretty boy. Then he backed up so everyone was in the shot. Skov tactfully moved his beer out of sight. 

“So a lot of you ask if Kavinsky and I are dating. Just to be clear, none of us are dating except Swan and Skov. The rest of us just fuck around,” Proko explained. 

“Literally,” Jiang spoke up. “That includes Swan and Skov too. They’re not exclusive to each other,” he continued and Proko nodded his head. 

“Like most hickeys you see are made by Kavinsky,” Proko explained and came up close to Swan, pulling his loose shirt slightly to reveal his collarbone. Of course he didn’t mind. Proko pulled back and shrugged turning the camera back on himself. “So yeah that’s the pack.” 

“I think they need examples,” Skov suggested. Proko turned the camera back owards them.

“Examples?” Proko asked interested. Skov grinned and turned his gaze to Jiang and pat his own leg as a come hither. Jiang rolled his eyes but went to him none the less sitting on Skovs lap. Proko watched as he guided Jiangs mouth to his own, kissing him, his mouth working Jiangs open. Skovs hand found its way behind swans head, beckoning him forward. Swan moved easily and Skov pressed back. Then Jiang and Swan were kissing, their mouths and features soft which was clearly pleasing to Skov and Kavinsky. Kavinsky had stood coming behind Skov and grasped his jaw none to gently, his black nails digging in and pulled his head back against the couch and kissed him there. 

Proko stood struck for a moment but remembered he was recording and came closer showing just how each mouth locked onto one anothers. He caught every hand gripping and every tongue lapping before he thought he had made his point and pulled back. 

“And now that I have an aroused pack on my hands, I’ve got to go. See you guys next time,” Proko state. Arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back onto a warm lap and Proko laughed as his neck was attacked by a mouth. Proko shut off the video.


	3. Chapter 3 yO

Chapter 3 

Proko was getting ready for first live ever. He had his make up done, Swan had fixed his hair and his room was the cleanest had ever been. Proko watched anxiously as his loading screen finally cleared up and he was streaming live. Proko smiled brightly.

“Wow, okay this thing is on,” Proko commented and saw bursts of messages from the side scream welcomes, hellos and more at him. Proko grinned.

“Okay so this is my first live q and a session. During this session I’ll be looking at your questions and just answering what looks best to me,” Proko explained. “So ask away!” 

Proko’s eyes scanned the questions and caught an easy one. 

“What did I have for breakfast? Uhhh fruit loops and dick honestly,” Proko said with a shrug. Many started asking who’s and Proko laughed. “K’s.” 

More questions about K showed up immediately but Proko ignored them, he would ask for those later. 

“Kavinsky is going to come on later so I’ll wait on K questions,” Proko let them know. Many burst with the excitement of it.

Proko answered a couple more like what brands he liked best. How often did he really wear make up? Did he actually like school? Did he do drugs? Etc. Then there were requests like ‘please put on a hat’. Proko enjoyed these and did put on a hat. He drew people pictures, bad ones. And did name shout outs. One even asked if Proko had any female roommates to borrow something to cross dress in. 

“Actually I have my own shit,” and he pulled out on eof his skirts and put it on over his pants. After that people told him to do a lookbook video sometime. It was not a bad idea. 

Soon enough it was time to call in Kavinsky. The fans went wild, some asked to see the others too people picking their favorites randomly. Proko stood up and opened his door and called for Kavinsky to come up. After awhile, he did, leaning over the back of Proko’s chair again to look at the camera. 

“Okay, questions for Kavinsky?” Proko asked. Many appeared and Proko struggled to grab one. 

“Favorite color it is,” Proko announced looking over his shouler at K. 

“It’s red,” Kavinsky stated then poked Proko’s screen, “Scroll back up. I saw one.” Proko did as he was asked and stopped when Kavinsky asked. Proko read it out loud. 

“Kavinksy! Proko is so cute, can I keep him?? :3” Proko read. It was a statement question realy and Proko was confused why he chose that one. 

“Well, kawaii87,” Kavinsky started before pulling Proko back away from his computer. Proko frowned moving to scoot forward. Kavinsky held firm and even droppedhis hands to his shouders. “Or anyone, the answer is no. You can’t have him. Here’s why.” 

Kavinskys hand delved into Proko’s pants and he gasped. K’s chilly fingers wrapped around him and gripped, jerking upwards slowly .Proko unintentionally bucked into his hand. K licked the shell of his ear electing a whine from Proko’s mouth. 

“K-Kavinsky the camera. Wait,” Proko managed, trying to sit up to reach for the mouse to pause the live. K took his hand and pulled it back towards his body.

“Prokopenko is mine, and I’m going to show you all that,” Kavinsky continued. This comment caused Proko’s body to warm. K’s free hand moved down and tapped Proko’s knee. 

“Knees up baby so I can finger you,” Kavinsky ordered. Prokos face must have been completely red. None the less, Proko slowly pulled his legs up to his chest, perching his feet on the edge of his seat. K urged him to sink down a little bit more. 

“K,” PRoko pleaded not sure if it was for him to stop or to keep going. but K just grinned at him wickedly and adjusted proko’s bottoms so he could reach down and rub a finger over his hole. Proko shuddered and grasped a K’s arm. K began working his finger in. In the viewfinder Proko could see the outline of Kavinskys fingers sliding up and down in his pants, in and out. Comments scrolled lightning fast along the right side.. The idea of being watched made something burn in Prokos stomach and he found himself touchier than usual as Kavinsky worked him. 

A cry ripped from his throat as Kavinsky expertly found his prostate. Kavinsky was relentless, rubbing and pressing on the spot. Kavinsky knew exactly how to make him feel so good. Proko grasped onto his arm or dear life, moaning his name over and over. Kavinsky placed a soft kiss on his neck and whispered into his ear. 

Proko didn’t last long. Kavinsky pressed firmly against his prostate, prolonging his orgasm. Proko cried out, nails digging into the flesh of K’s arm as stars danced in his vision. Once it passed he slumped in his chair, eye lashes fluttering. Kavinsky slid his hand from Proko’s pants and brushed his hair to the side before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Kavinsky stepped around Proko’s chair peering into the camera again. 

“That concludes this live,” Kavinsky announced before shutting the live down. Then he turned around moving Proko’s chair back slightly so he could kiss the dazed boy. Proko leaned into it like Kavinsky held his very life source. When Kavinsky moved back Proko slid from his chair to his knees. Eagerly, he began undoing Kavinsky’s pants.


End file.
